He's everything you want
by Exorcist-Miranda
Summary: I'm in love with you but why won't you notice? Songfic Allen is in love with Kanda but Kanda has a thing for Lavi. From Allen's POV. T for swearing


**I heard this song and and thought- Mwahaha. I want to torture Allen...**

**Kanda's already tried to kill me a dozen times. Now Allen hates me too. **

**This fic is dedicated to DMFAZINA. I love you Kat! This is my lame attempt at angst to thank you for how much you inspire me and the fics you dedicated to me -hugs-**

**This is also for Im-a-tiger. I value her opinion and I miss her so much. School feels so empty with out her and the other girls from book club -cry-**

**And last but not least Lizzie! She always helps me write my best. She's also the one who stopped me from ruining this story by writing too much -.-' Thank you so much Lizzie! -blows kiss-**

****

Hopefully you like it!  
(by the way, it's from Allen's POV)

**Disclaimer: The chances of me owning Man are the same as the chances of me winning the gold medal for burping at the Olympics. Never gonna happen **

* * *

Why do you look at him and not at me? I fight with you and argue with you so that you pay attention to me. But I can still see you looking at him when you think he won't notice.

He's always on your mind.

_Somewhere there's speaking_

_It's already coming in_

_Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind_

You've been acting different; he's noticed. My heart almost stops when he drags you to the rooftop, and I'm sure yours does too. He's touching you.

It's a simple gesture but you instantly turn red from anger and embarrassment. Are you happy? I'm not.

It hurts me to know he'll reject you. But you still follow him.

_You never could get it_

_Unless you were fed it_

_Now you're here and you don't know why  
_

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks_

_Past the places where you used to learn_

_You howl and listen_

_Listen and wait for the_

_Echoes of angels who won't return_

_  
He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

I can see the hesitation in your eyes, even from where I'm hiding. I'm hiding because I want to be there for you when he says no or looks at you in disgust. He means everything to you, but you mean nothing more than a name in his log-books. At most, friends. That's why you've ignored it, until now.

_You're waiting for someone_

_To put you together_

_You're waiting for someone to push you away_

_There's always another wound to discover_

_There's always something more you wish he'd say_

_  
He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

His soft green eye can see through your lies.

"Shut up and fuck off baka usagi." Cold as always, aren't you?

"No Yu, YOU shut up and listen." His tone startles both of us. I have never seen him so serious before. "You're acting strange."

"I'm fine-"

"NO! You're not fine! Tell me what's wrong."

The words are ready to burst from your mouth.

No. Don't do it. Don't hurt yourself. I know it's selfish of me, but I don't want to see you fall apart.

_But you'll just sit tight_

_And watch it unwind_

_It's only what you're asking for_

_And you'll be just fine_

_With all of your time_

_It's only what you're waiting for_

"I really…like you, baka."

No…can't you see he's just an act Kanda? ...He's not real…

"I really like you too, Yu-chan. Why wouldn't I? We're friends."

Liar…

"No you idiot! I mean, I… I love you."

No…

Lavi is startled and taken aback. That's not a good thing, is it?

_Out of the island_

_Into the highway_

_Past the places where you might have turned_

_You never did notice_

_But you still hide away_

_Anger of angels who won't return_

"I…well…" Lavi starts, unsure of what to say.

"Just forget it."

He catches your hand as you turn to walk away.

"I won't forget. I-I think I like you too. At least…I want to try."

I can't see your expression, but I can imagine it.

The gentle expression I wanted you to give me.

But that will never happen, will it? Because you're showing it to him.

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

_  
I am everything you want_

_I am everything you need_

_I am everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_I say all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why_

_And I don't know why_

_Why_

_

* * *

_

**Okay... I hope you liked it. Please review?  
Kanda: I hated it  
Allen: -cry- I'm all alone...  
Mira: Shut up you ponce. I'm here for you Allen-kun!!!  
Allen:...You WROTE this you evil bitch!  
Mira: -runs away crying-  
Lavi: Whoot! I get Yu-chan!  
Kanda: Piss off damn rabbit! I belong to no one!  
Mira: Except Katsura Hoshino. She pwns your ass XD**


End file.
